Stranded
by zozomigirl
Summary: L and Light are stranded on a boat in the middle of the ocean, will help ever come to rescue them, before time runs out. contains Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

L and Light sat in the small boat. The oceans waves rocked it back and forth, it had been at least two weeks since they ran out of fuel and the distress signal that L sent out had not been received. Their food rations were running low and Light was getting skeptic about the satiation as he sat on the dock of the boat with L , waiting for a sign of hope in the distance. The desertion finally got to Light and he caved in, L sat back and tried to ignore the commotion he was making.

"I'm going to die! I'm going to die" Light shouted .L just sat and watched trying to ignore the scene he was making. Even though the little voice inside his head told him that Light freaking out was rather cute. "This is not how I was suppose to die, I want to go out with a bang when I die. I can't die this way, not hear, not now."He began waving his hands back and forth in shock "I can't die now I am still a virgin. NOOOOOOOOO!"

L's keen ears picked up the last words that Light had said. "I can help you with that problem" he spoke.

Light was to busy worrying about what he had not accomplished and did not pick up on what L had said until a few second later. He stopped, put his hands down and looked over in the direction of L.

"What did you say?"Light asked looking slightly confused.

"I said I could help you with your virgin issue."

Light gave him a strange look as if the words that just came out of his mouth were foreign. "Do I look like I'm gay to you, because I'm not. Totally straight."

A smile broke out on L face. " Your not telling me the truth. I can tell if one is lying by looking at their eyes."He moved over closer to Light and placed his hand upon Lights chin. The fact that they were so close made everything inside Light tingle with exhilaration.

L stared into his eyes. Those who lie tend not to keep eye contact, and that is exactly what you did."Light went to speak but his words were hushed by the presence of L's finger upon his lips. L shook his head and removed his finger; he then proceeded to kiss Light. L's tongue invaded into Light as he was lifted up off of the ground and onto his feet. Locking lips L pushed Light up against the outside wall of the captains quarters.

L let up "don't worry I fell the same way about you" he said. He began to take off Lights shirt one button at a time until he reached his pants where he unzipped them and let them fall to the ground along with his boxers. L was impressed with what he saw and began to lick Lights ear. He worked his way down the body licking around each hardened nipple making Light moan louder, until he reached his prize. He licked it from base to tip. This sent a shiver down Lights spine.

He placed his mouth over Light and sucked the tip, slowly inserting the whole thing into his mouth and grabbing on to his ass for support. Light screamed with pleasure as L moved up and down several times.

Light wished it would never stop, he held on to L's head and pushed him on farther making L gag a slight bit. He then released. L removed his mouth taking a small nip on the way. This brought Light to his knees panting. "Your turn" Light said removing L's clothes and pushing him back up against the wall.

Light placed his hands upon L's shoulders and sucked his neck. As he began to move in L screamed with pain and pleasure. L took hold of Lights fingers and began to vigorously suck them. Light moved all the way in causing L to flinch and bite down on his fingers.

L moaned uncontrollably as Light moved in and out. "Harder" he panted, removing Lights soaked fingers from his mouth. Light went back in this time, he thrust even harder arching his back. "Yes! AHHHHHH! Yes!!!!"L shouted. L felt Light release inside him and ease up as if to remove himself.

"Don't stop" he whimpered. Light herd what he said and started to suck on L's ear. He removed himself and turned around planting his lips upon L's. Arm in arm and lips locked the two fell to the ground. Light came up for air and looking L straight in the eyes he said "I don't care if I die here, right now, because of this I feel like I have accomplished everything that I've ever wanted to do."

L leaned over and kissed him again. " I feel as if you are the first real friend that I have ever had. You have made me feel emotions that no other person ever has, and I like that feeling."

"L" Light spoke. "There is something that I have to tell you."

L took hold of Lights hand " You can tell me whatever you want."

"L, I am kira."


	2. Chapter 2

"Aahhwww, aaahhwww", the massive amount of seagulls screeched as they flew over the boat and swooped down to pick up the disregarded articles.

The noise woke up L, who was sleeping very soundly against Lights chest. L lifted his head up to see where the noise was coming from, he looked to the left and then to the right letting his eyes focus to the bright light. Once his eyes had focused L noticed the massive swarm of seagulls swooping down near the front of the boat. He immediately pushed himself off of the ground and ran towards the birds.

"Get away from my clothes" He shouted waving his hands in the air in attempts to frighten them away. The birds just flew up and swooped back down again. A large bird flew down and picked up L's boxers in its beak.

L jumped up in the air after the bird "damn bird bring back my boxers". L ran over to Light and began to shake him "get up now" he said pulling the half asleep boy to his feet.

Light rubbed his eyes "what do you want, I already let you have your way with me last night" he said letting out a slight snicker.

"The birds are getting away with our clothes!"

The light bulb went on inside L's head and he immediately ran over to ward the birds away. " shoo shoo "he said Another bird flew down and picked up an article of clothing. " Get away" L shouted .

L stopped shouting at the birds "Wait, last night didn't you say you were kira ?"

"Might have, but that is not important right now, we need to figure out this bird situation we have going on here " Light shouted scaring up another bunch of birds.

L bit his lip "Fine then I will deal with the fact that you are Kira later, I can't help it that these stupid birds won't go away."

All of the sudden there was a loud humming noise in the distance "L, look it's a helicopter, were saved and I don't have to die after all" Light squealed pointing to the ever approaching helicopter.

"I thought you were worried about the birds"

Light looked over at L, "Forget the birds I am getting off of this god forsaken boat" . He began jumping up and down in efforts to get its attention.

" Wow you change your mind really quick " L said. The helicopter began to approach quickly making the birds fly away in fear. L glared over at where the empty spot where the clothes once laid. "My clothes" he sighed as the helicopter hovered over the boat.

The air craft let down its ladder and a blond popped her hear out of the door. " Get in you two" she demanded. Light ran over and crawled up the ladder closely followed by L .

As the two boys crawled inside the cockpit L noticed a sharp object setting on a table near the window. As he sat down in a seat right next to Light, he thought to himself why an object such as that was their setting out in the open

Misa who was setting in the co-pilots chair turned around to face the boys. "How did you….." She stopped abruptly for she had just realized that L and Light were not wearing clothes. "Ewww" she said disgusted as she reached under her seat and pulled out a blanket.

Misa closed her eyes and handed the blanket to L "here put this on" she said and went back to listening to her i-pod. L took the blanket and hastily placed it over himself.

Light stared over at him " Give me some" he said pulling the blanket off of L and on to himself.

L pulled the blanket back from Light "give it back, I don't want to be naked around Misa."

Fuck you" Light shouted as he once again ripped the blanket off of L. A devilish thought over came L as he went back to take the blanket. He pressed his lips up against Lights and let himself slip in. Light was shocked at L's sudden change in emotions but did not put up a fight. He gave L what he wanted inserting his toung into the others mouth.

L moved Light fully on the seats, spread his legs apart and laid his naked body on top of Lights. He began to kiss down Light's neck making him moan in pleasure.

"Stop it L" Light said panting deeply. L propped himself up with one hand " You know you like it," he said as hereached his hand up and ran his fingers through Lights hair. "So cute" Light moved his to stroke Light's hair, but this time they never reached his hair. His hands fell upon a sharp pointed object that laid on the table next to him.

All the noises coming from the back made Misa curious as to what was going on. Misa turned her head around just as L brought the knife down into Light's chest. " AAHHHHHHHH!!" Misa screamed.

L stabbed the knife back down into the struggling Light. "Die" He shouted.

"No L!!" Misa shrieked. "Stop!!!" L pulled the knife out of Light and the blood began to shoot out of his chest, splattering himself and the wall.

Light choked on the blood as he tried to shove L off of him. "Ack Ack damn bastard Ack" Light tried to breath but the amount of blood in his lungs was to immense. He jerked his body and fell off the seat hitting the floor with a hard thud. "Ack Ack Ack."

Light scooted his way towards the wall in attempts to get way the psycho killer. "Why Ack the hell are you trying Ack Ack kill me" he said as the determined L jolted forward. With one quick swipe L sliced the boys throat open " because you are Kira."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Misa screamed as she ran over to him crying. "Light NOO!!" She picked up the blood soaked man and held him in her arms, his blood spilled all over her and the floor. "Noooooo, whyyyyy" Misa sobbed very loudly. "Whyyyy!"

The murderous L sat on the opposite side of the plane covered in Light's moved the point of the knife close to his heart. The horrible feeling suppressed him for he realized that he had just killed his best friend and just as easily as he had killed Light he shoved the knife deep into his heart. All the pain and suffering in his life slipped away as he drew his last breath.


End file.
